


A Real Christmas

by Aesthetically_Angsty



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Fluff, Found Family, Other, cookie decorating, jatpdailysecretsanta2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_Angsty/pseuds/Aesthetically_Angsty
Summary: Reggie’s never had a Christmas with tree decorating and cookie making, but maybe this year could be his firstorReggie and Ray bake cookies
Relationships: Alex & Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Ray Molina & Reggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	A Real Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My secret santa gift to: @justaphantomband  
> I hope you like it  
> -Syd

When Reggie poofed into the Molina’s house with Alex and Luke, he did not expect to enter during the chaos that was Christmas decorating. His own family didn’t really do holidays, let alone decorating. Alex and Luke immediately went over to Julie and Carlos who were in the middle of arguing over the tree's color scheme. They still weren’t really sure how this whole ghost thing works, but they can be seen, so at least it made things easier. As the guys joined in on the debate, he took in the stockings hung on the fireplace he hadn’t noticed were there before and lights that were scattered on the floor yet to be strung up.

“Hey kid, are you going to join them?” Ray asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He jumped not hearing him walk up. Ray immediately removed his hand. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to know if you were going to go help.” Reggie shook his head. 

“No, I wouldn’t really be much help,” he said quietly. Ray was silent for a moment, and Reggie wasn’t sure if he was watching him or the others. 

“Well, why don’t you come help me in the kitchen,” he suggested and Reggie smiled up at him. He followed him into the kitchen, a place he spent most of his time anyway. He loved helping Ray cook even before he could be seen. At least now he could hand him things without worrying about spooking him. 

“So, what are we making?” he asked as Ray brought out some ingredients. 

“Christmas cookies, and since you’re helping, you get to choose what kind,” he answered, passing him a tin. He looks through it reading snippets of each of the recipe cards. Just like tree decorating, he never really did this before. He’s made cookies with both Luke and Alex, and sometimes even Bobby, but those were usually regular chocolate chips. Were there different rules for Christmas cookies. Ray, sensing his distress, peered over his shoulder. 

“Do you wanna make sugar cookies?” he asked, pointing to the card that was in his hand. Reggie nodded again, handing the recipe to Ray. 

“Okay, so can you grab me some eggs and butter from the fridge and we can get started,” he said, and Reggie went to retrieve the ingredients. 

“So, how do you do this?” he questioned when he returned. Ray clocked his head in confusion.  
“You’ve never made cookies before?” he countered, taking the eggs and butter, placing them next to the flour, sugar, and bowl. 

“I have, but not like Christmas cookies. My family didn’t do Holidays, so I spent them with the other guys, and well we haven’t made cookies since we were like 15,” he shrugged to give the illusion he wasn’t bothered but Ray didn’t seem to believe it.  
“Well mijo, we can make cookies together whenever you want. It can be like our thing,” he suggested and Reggie smiled. 

Mijo,” Reggie repeated softly.

“Oh, well I just thought, um, well Julie said you liked to spend time with me, and I just-”

“I like it really, and I’d like that Mr. Molina.”

“Ray. I know you guys already call me that anyway, and the whole mister thing makes me feel old,” he laughed, and Reggie joined in. 

“Okay Ray, what’s first?” 

“We have to make our dough so do you wanna mix or read?” 

“Mix definitely,” he said, taking the bowl. Ray nodded, grabbing the card. He read off the measurements of flour and sugar and reggie followed so, while Ray went and softened the butter. 

“So, I know your family didn’t do Christmas, do you wanna talk about it?” Ray questioned when he came back. 

“There’s not much to talk about. We got presents of course, but there was no tree decorating, ice skating, or cookie making. My dad was rarely home as a way to avoid my mom, and when he was all they did was fight,” he explained. 

“Oh kiddo, I know that must not have been ideal,” Ray said quietly.  
“Yeah. The last Christmas before we, you know, we spent it in the garage with Bobby, because Luke ran away and Alex’s family was being weird. It wasn’t really the same though, but they were family,” he said, before turning on the mixer. 

“I’m sorry, I guess I should have asked. I didn’t realize it would be your first real Christmas,” Ray said.

“It’s fine, and I'm glad I get to spend Christmas with you guys. I mean Julie’s become family too, and you and Carlos as well,” he said giving Ray a soft smile.

“Well you know we consider you guys family too. It’s our first Christmas without their mom, and I wanted to try and keep our traditions,” he said, returning the smile. Reggie added the rest of ingredients to the bowl, letting the mixer continue. Ray set aside the rest of the ingredients for the royal icing. He was going to ask what cookie cutters Reggie wanted, but there was a crash from the living room.

“My bad,” Luke’s voice came first.

“Uh what happened,” Ray called back, and Reggie couldn’t help but snicker.

“Luke ran into the tree,” Julie and Alex both shouted, and Carlos let out a short laugh. Ray looked at Reggie as if pleading for help on what to say next. 

“Not going to lie, that sounds like something I would do,” he joked, and Ray shook his head in amusement. 

“Okay, well tell Luke to start watching where he’s going when he’s corporeal,” Ray shouted back, and he got four grunts in affirmation. He nodded to himself and turned back to Reggie, who was still somewhat giggling, while rolling out the finished dough.

“Alright, so what shape are we doing?” Ray asked. 

“Christmas trees, definitely,” he responded, and Ray chuckled. 

“Is this just to tease Luke?” he questioned pulling the tree shaped cookie cutters.

“Maybe,” was all he said before joining in on the laughing. They started punching out the shapes. Ray placed the finished ones on the baking sheet.

“So next we put them in the oven, but we don’t start the icing until after we take them out, to let them cool,” Ray explained as he finally put the cookies in the oven. 

“What do we do while we wait?”

“Well let’s see what the others are doing,” he suggested leaving the kitchen, Reggie followed. The others were watching a movie. Julie and Carlos sat on the couch, while Luke and Alex were sharing one of the chairs, and Reggie flopped on top of the guys. Ray took the unclaimed chair. 

“Ugh, how are you a ghost and still be heavy,” Alex complained, rearranging himself, but not actually pushing Reggie off. 

“Can we still be considered ghosts if we can touch lifers,” Reggie pondered in response. 

“Did you have fun baking with Ray?” Luke asked, wrapping his hand around his waist steading him as Alex shifted once more. He nodded. 

“Yeah, I know you guys laughed when I used to talk to him, but I don’t know he just feels like the dad I wanted mine to be, you know,” he said, and they both gave him those eyes.

“Reggie, I'm glad you and Ray are bonding. You deserve it,” Alex said. 

“Exactly, and I’m sure those cookies are going to taste great,” Luke added, and Reggie laughed as Alex shook his head. They quieted down, paying attention to the movie, which they’d never seen before, but the Molina’s seemed to enjoy it.

“He called me mijo,” Reggie said, suddenly, and Alex gave him a soft look.  
“Reg, I’m happy for you, I know how much Ray means to you. 

“Yeah, and I know he’ll treat you better than tha-,” Luke started, but Alex cut him off by hitting him in the back of the head.”

“He said he considered us family,” Reggie added.

“Well, I like to consider them family too,” Alex said, grabbing his hand. Luke agreed silently.  
They continued the movie, snickering as they made jokes about it. The timer went off and Reggie followed Ray back into the kitchen.

“Wow these came out great,” Reggie said, as Ray pulled the cookie sheet out of the oven. 

“Yeah well I had a pretty great assistant,” he said in return ruffling Reggie’s hair. He placed the sheet into the fridge, before pulling out a new bowl. 

“Alright, let’s make some icing.”  
\---  
“3...2...1,” Julie counted down, and they all started lining their assigned cookies with icing. Alex was in the lead, but Julie wasn’t far behind. 

“Dude, that doesn’t even look like a tree. Where’s the texture,” Luke said, as Alex added sprinkles to his now complete tree. 

“At least mine looks decent, your’s looks worse than your handwriting,” Alex snapped. The rest of the table snickered at Luke’s offended gasp. In retaliation, Luke took Alex’s cookie. He didn’t eat it. They didn’t know if they could yet, too afraid to try, but just the thievery alone, had Alex squirting frosting onto Luke in return. Julie turned to Reggie. 

“You know I’d never expected this from Alex,” she said behind her giggle, as Carlos had now joined in on the frosting battle. 

“I guess he woke up and chose violence,” he responded, giggling as well when Julie gasped. 

“Okay who taught you that?” she asked. 

“Oh did I not use it right?” he retaliated.

“No you did, I just-” she started, but was cut off as green frosting hit her. 

“Juls I’m so sorry,” Luke pleaded, as Julie wiped her face, but she only smirked in return. 

“Oh it’s on Patterson,” she said, before throwing sprinkles at him. Reggie laughed as Luke, Alex, and Carlos failed to protect themselves from Julie, which caused Luke to squirt frosting on him. The frosting versus sprinkles war continued even after Ray came back with a second batch of cookies. 

“Um, what’s going on here,” Ray called out as some sprinkles hit him. They all stopped at once, turning to face Ray who was looking at them disappointedly. 

“Luke started it,” they all shouted at once, pointing at the accused boy, and he just gave an offended glare at everyone. 

“Well, I guess Luke is on cleaning duty,” Ray said, setting the cookies on table. Luke let another wounded sound, as the rest of the table laughed. 

“I’ll help you make more frosting,” Reggie offered, standing up.

“Okay, great,” he replied leading Reggie into the kitchen. They pulled out the leftover ingredients, mindlessly laughing at the shouting coming from the other room.

“Hey, Ray.”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you. I finally get to have, a real Christmas.” Reggie looked up as Ray pulled him into a hug. 

“Your welcome mijo. I’m glad you’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come bully me on tumblr: @sunset-bobby


End file.
